An example of conventional support apparatuses is a display rack bracket on which a rack board is placed and which has an engagement hook provided at a rear end and is supported in a cantilever manner by the engagement hook being inserted into one of multiple slits provided in the vertical direction in a support member. The display rack bracket is provided with: a resin anti-slipping member having a U-shaped cross section and mounted to the surface on which the rack board is placed; and a projection provided on the placement surface and preventing the anti-slipping member from dropping off the bracket. The projection has such a height that can be absorbed by an elastic force of the resin of the anti-slipping member.